Peligrosa tentación
by xwhatastupidlamb
Summary: Cuando Bella Swan, la nueva estudiante, entra al instituto de Forks, mantenerse viva se convierte en su prioridad más alta. Tanto ella como Edward luchan por alejarse el uno por el otro, pero las circunstancias no hacen más que acercarlos... de maneras extrañas, sutiles, mágicas, hilarantes y sobre todo, peligrosas.


Toda mi atención estaba centrada en ella; la sangre huyendo hacia sus mejillas a borbotones, la rápida cadencia de su corazón -la cual sólo yo era capaz de oír en toda la sala- y sus ojos color chocolate estudiando los míos, todo a una fantástica velocidad de un microsegundo...

Probablemente mi mirada inquisidora, llena de intimidadora hambre, le amedrentaban. Reprimí una carcajada sardónica. No me sorprendería si la nueva estudiante del instituto decidiera mudarse a otro país -al Polo Norte si pudiera-; casi sentía las lentillas color marrones, que utilizaba para mantener apariencias frente a los humanos, quemándose bajo mis ojos color carmesí. Esto solía sucederme cada vez que alguien nuevo se incorporaba a la escuela. Para hacerme inmune al delicioso olor a sangre, debía acostumbrarme a la persona; a su dulce aroma yendo y viniendo. Después de algunos días, ya no necesitaría que mi amigo Emmett me custodiara desde la otra mesa como si fuera un novato cualquiera.

Bella -nuestra querida nueva estudiante- volvió a darse la vuelta para mirarme desde su mesa y murmuró algo en voz tan baja que ni siquiera yo fui capaz de escucharla. Cuando apartó la mirada, su cabello castaño cayó en cascada sobre el respaldo verde lima de su asiento. Lancé un gruñido gutural y me mordí el labio inferior. Aquella muchacha tenía un perfume muy particular. Los humanos no eran capaces de saberlo, pero el olor de su sangre inundaba el salón de clases como el de nadie más.

Emmett me miró lanzándome una sonrisa torcida.

_Idiota_, mascullé por lo bajo.

_¿Qué va mal?_, me preguntó casi mofándose de mi sufrimiento. Sus labios se movieron a tal velocidad que sólo yo fui capaz de saber que hablaba, y que me hablaba a mí.

Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado muy despacio y simulé contemplar la ventana. No había mucho que ver allí, pero era mejor que cualquier otra cosa en esa habitación.

_Parece que la nueva te está poniendo un poco nervioso_, volvió a burlarse Emmett de forma maliciosa.

Continué sin hacerle caso. El profesor de Literatura aún no había llegado.

_No puedes matarla aquí, ni ahora_, dijo, todavía con su mirada fija sobre mí.

_Conozco las reglas_, grazné.

Y lo hacía.

Con el fin de preservar nuestra verdadera forma en secreto -la de vampiros- era necesario que nos comportáramos como humanos, que viajáramos de vez en cuando -si manteníamos una relación social con ellos puesto que después de un tiempo comenzarían a sospechar debido a nuestra eterna juventud- y lo más importante... que nuestras víctimas fueran espaciadas -animales mayormente si era posible- y humanos, cada muchos, muchos años.

_No he cenado en un largo tiempo_, musité volviéndome hacia Emmett.

Este parpadeó un par de veces.

_¿De verdad piensas matarla?_

Reí entre dientes.

_Oh, por favor, sabes cuán obvio sería. No puedo. Además, no te daría el gusto._

En ese mismo instante, el profesor de Literatura atravesó la puerta con aire apurado.

_Siento la tardanza_, exclamó dejando su maleta sobre el escritorio de madera, _pues bien, ya que he venido tarde, pasaré a contarles rápidamente la tarea que les asignaré para la clase próxima. _

Los estudiantes lanzaron una especie de quejido en forma de decepción y el profesor continuó.

_Quiero que escriban un ensayo sobre la película de Romeo y Julieta que vimos la clase pasada_, miró a Bella durante un segundo y prosiguió, _el ensayo será por parejas y como tú eres nueva y no estuviste ese día, te asignaré con Edward. Él ya ha leído la obra entre otras de Shakespeare, así que podrá ponerte al corriente, ¿verdad, señor Cullen?_

_Demonios_, pensé.

_Esto debería ser interesante_, sonrió Emmett con malicia, dejando entrever sus dientes de marfil.

_No es necesario_, balbuceó la tímida vocecilla de Bella Swan, _ya he visto la película y leído la obra, también. Además de Hamlet y McBeth. Conozco bien a Shakespeare. Puedo hacerlo sola, si me lo permite, señor Bates._

El profesor debatió la idea de Bella por un segundo y luego hizo un veloz cálculo de la cantidad de estudiantes de la clase.

_Entonces también estás avanzada. Pues bien, no puedo dejarte sin pareja, por ello te pondré con Edward. Los dos parecen estar al mismo nivel, además te hará buena compañía. No temas, es todo un caballero_, le sonrió con dulzura a una avergonzada Bella que luchaba por cubrirse el rostro.

_Eres todo un caballero, ¿verdad, Cullen?_, se carcajeó Emmett desde el otro extremo de la sala.

Me encogí de hombros. Quizá podíamos manejarlo todo a través de e-mails. Lo más fríamente posible, claro. Yo podría hacer una parte y ella la otra, luego imprimirlo y entregarlo al señor Bates.

Asentí con la cabeza al profesor y le lancé, también, una sonrisa a Bella, que se sentaba al frente de todo. Ella tornó el rostro en mi dirección sin acotar nada. Su rostro era inexpresivo. Este movimiento produjo que el arco de su cuello quedara completamente al desnudo, así que procuré dejar la mirada fija en sus ojos. De pronto, un cálido color rojo inundó sus mejillas. Casi podía ver el flujo de su sangre pulsar bajo la fina capa de su piel. Me envaré y la sonrisa se desvaneció de mi cara tan rápido como había llegado; no pude evitar propinar un débil golpe sobre la mesa de frustración; Bella se puso blanca como la cal y desvió los ojos. Parecía haber visto un fantasma.

En realidad, acababa de ver un **_vampiro_**.

El resto de la clase continuó con normalidad -si es que a todo aquello podía llamársele normalidad-. Cuando tocó la campana Bella se apuró a salir, pero tropezó con su propio pupitre y todos sus libros se cayeron al suelo, por lo cual acabó por ser la última en salir. Aproveché la oportunidad y le acerqué los libros. Era peligroso estar a solas con ella, en especial cuando desprendía aquel tentador perfume, pero sabía que Emmett estaba al pie del pasillo, vigilándome desde las sombras, así que no me preocupé.

_Hola_, dije en voz alta después de aclararme la garganta, _no he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme. Soy Edward Cullen. Y tú debes ser la nueva. ¿Bella...?_

_Swan_, repuso con un hilo de voz.

_Claro, encantado de conocerte_. _Pues bien, parece que tenemos un ensayo p..._

_Lo haré sola, si no te importa_, me interrumpió con desdén.

Fruncí el ceño con confusión. _Wow._

_Pero, el profesor Bates dijo..._, intenté razonar con ella.

_Da igual. Puedo hacer el trabajo y entregarlo en nombre de ambos. Es mucho más sencillo, ¿no te parece?_

_Bella, realmente no me molestaría pero no quiero llevarme tu crédito. _

Me estudió de arriba abajo, perpleja.

_Sé que no quieres hacer el ensayo conmigo, ni yo contigo, así que ése sería un simple sacrificio que estaría dispuesta a llevar a cabo. ¿Me disculpas? Tengo prisa. Debo ir a la clase de francés._

_La clase de francés no es hasta diez minutos, cálmate, Bella._

_¿Cómo me puedo calmar si me retienes aquí hablando tonterías?_, protestó.

_Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿no te parece?_

_El ensayo estará entregado para la clase siguiente, no tienes de qué preocuparte._

Ella se aferró a sus libros como si fueran la mano de su mejor amigo, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Encajé la mandíbula, ofuscado. Una fuerte electricidad zigzagueaba en el aire. _Bella Swan. Maldita Bella Swan_, pensé, _debí haberla matado mientras pude. _

En realidad, en cuanto a hechos, todo había salido a pedir de boca. Bella haría el ensayo y lo entregaría a nuestro nombre, pero su actitud de mocosa me pareció especialmente irritante. Bien, de seguro le aterraba la idea de trabajar a mi lado. Tal vez era eso.

Salí del salón de clases. Emmett me esperaba afuera con los musculosos brazos cruzados y una molesta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Hice una mueca.

_¿Y? ¿Qué hay con la nueva? Creo que me agrada._

De seguro había estado escuchando nuestra conversación.

_No me des más razones para matarla si no quieres que nos asesinen a ambos por violar las reglas._

_Oh, vamos. Tienes que admitir que fue divertido cuando el señor Bates los emparejó. Debieron ver sus expresiones._

_Pues, tenemos algo en común_, contesté secamente.

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Ninguno de los dos quiere estar juntos. Mientras más alejados, mejor._

Emmett se carcajeó y los dos comenzamos a caminar a través del pasillo.

_Quisiera verla convertida. Sería interesante verlos a ambos al mismo nivel._

_Con su genio, apuesto a que destruiría la ciudad en el plazo de dos horas_, y el tono de mi voz puso fin a nuestra conversación.

No sabía bien por qué, pero mientras caminábamos, no cesaba de buscar a Bella entre los estudiantes. Necesitaba verla. Verla y tenerla alejada a la vez. Ya me había decidido a no dejarla salirse con la suya, sin importar lo que costara. Después de todo, ¿qué era lo peor que podría ocurrir? Tenía a Emmett allí para controlarme.


End file.
